


At The Zoo

by accio_spaceman



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: What would Beatrice and Benedick do on a date at the zoo? Requested by "imnotacommittee" on Tumblr.(Written based on the Tate and Tennant 2011 production, but can be read as any)





	

“Ooh, Beatrice, look!”

Beatrice looked away from watching a white-chested baboon eating an apple, (somehow it reminded her oddly of Benedick in his uniform,) to see what had caught Benedick’s attention this time.

He’d been flitting from one exhibit to the next like an excited puppy all morning, and they’d long since left Claudio and Hero trailing far behind them.

“Look, that one’s looking right at me!” Benedick was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement.

Beatrice frowned slightly, tilting her head as she considered the trio of parrots that he was gesturing towards. She couldn’t quite tell how he thought any of them were staring at him when he was stood dead in front of them and their eyes were on either side of their heads.

Catching her disbelieving gaze, Benedick pouted.

“They were.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes, edging away from the cage slightly as a keeper entered to fill their feed bowl.

“I’m sure they were, love, it’s hard not to when your hair is like that.” She teased, referring to how the ice-cream he’d somehow managed to dip it in earlier had made the ends slightly crusty.

It hadn’t been helped by the giraffe who’d slobbered all over his head trying to reach the apple Beatrice was holding up behind him. Even with their best effort to clean it up in the sink in the toilets, his hair was an almighty mess.

Benedick stare at her slack-jawed as she giggled until a shrill voice startled him out of his stupor.

“Stupid hair, stupid hair!”

They both snapped round to stare at the parrots in amazement.

“Stupid hair, stupid hair!”

The second parrot joined in.

Now they were both speechless.

The keeper glanced up at them, smirking slightly.

“Well, it looks like you’ve got a rare parrot-teacher there, mate!”

“Yeah…” Benedick agreed numbly, wondering if the bird blot his brother had jokingly given him for his birthday would fit through the netting.

 

* * *

 

 

**And since that was rather short, they would also:**

  * Spend at least an hour watching one particular animal.
  * Take turns at each exhibit to tell each other that the animals look like them, because yeah, they’re intelligent and witty, but they’re also goofballs who can’t resist any opportunity to tease each other.
  * Buy each other cute cuddly toys from the gift shop.
  * If it was a double date with Hero and Claudio they’d get annoyed very quickly by the constant PDA and find a way to subtly ditch them as quickly as possible.
  * Benedick is obsessed with flamingos.
  * Beatrice prefers the lions, but she does have a soft spot for the parakeets, especially after Benedick persuades her to feed them.
  * And let’s be honest they’d probably either spend at least half their time putting on sunscreen or they’d both get horribly sun-burnt.
  * Beatrice falls asleep on his shoulder on the bus ride home and he just smiles and kisses the top of her head, thinking how lucky he is to be with the most beautiful of all the exotic creatures.




End file.
